lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel (ClockwerkSamurai12)
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel is a sequel to the popular LEGO Dimensions. All previous Minifigures, vehicles and Gadgets are compatible with this game. It is also the first ever LEGO game to have a T for Teen rating. Mainly due to some Crude Humor, Animated Blood, Language and Sugesstive Themes. Summary Set 4 years after the original game, a mysterious building known as the Cosmic Citadel has appeared near Vorton; which is now restored thanks to a mysterious person known as Mr. V. He didn’t do it alone however... He gained the help of three other Cosmic Builders: Trenchmen, Mongrex and Fangball. But when a mysterious new threat rises within the Dimensions, Mr. V and his friends must liberate the previous 30 dimensions that are under the control of the Disaster Builders. List of New Franchises There are a total of 180 new franchises added into the game. Including exclusive franchises added into the game. It has a spanning plan of twelve years, with fifteen for each. Year 1 #BioShock #Gravity Falls #The Loud House #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #PAW Patrol #Ed Edd n Eddy #Team Fortress 2 #Skylanders Academy #Yo-kai Watch #Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. {Original Franchise} #Star Wars #The Angry Birds Movie #Five Nights at Freddy's #Marvel Comics #Archer Year 2 #Rick and Morty #The Amazing World of Gumball #Star vs The Forces of Evil #SpongeBob SquarePants #Futurama #Plants vs Zombies #Namco #Regular Show #De Blob #Goosebumps #Ducktales #RWBY #Banjo-Kazooie #Undertale #Steven Universe Year 3 #Overwatch #Minecraft #Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman #Mr. Peabody and Sherman #Captain Underpants #Wallace and Gromit #Peanuts #Garfield #The Binding of Issac #Crash Bandicoot #Sharknado #Despicable Me #Saban's Power Rangers #Phineas and Ferb #Samurai Pizza Cats Year 4 #Time Bokan/Time Fighters #Horrorverse {Original Franchise - A combination of multiple horror movie franchises, with the exception of any with zombies in them} #Mega Man #The Magic School Bus #Night at the Museum #Littlest Pet Shop #One Piece #swim #Pirates of the Caribbean #Annoying Orange #Indiana Jones #Unikitty! #The Lego Ninjago Movie #The Emoji Movie #Animeme Year 5 #Stranger Things #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World #UHF #Rambo #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #The Muppets #Psychonauts #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Mixels #Buddy Thunderstruck #Monster High #Okami #Wreck-It Ralph #Big Hero 6 #Saints Row Year 6 #South Park #The Three Stooges #Cuphead #Tom and Jerry #Bone #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Skullgirls #Jimmy Neutron #Chowder #Kingdom Hearts #Short Circuit #Scribblenauts #Rayman #Treehouse of Horror #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Year 7 #Shrek #Monty Python and the Holy Grail #PJ Masks #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Kingsmen: The Secret Service #The Secret Life of Pets #Inspector Gadget #BurtonVerse #asdfmovie #Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs #Dimension of the Living Dead #Doraemon #Talking Tom and Friends #Street Fighter #Darkstalkers Year 8 #Resident Evil #Madagascar #Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi #MonsterVerse #AVP #Family Guy #Dr. Seuss #Codename: Kids Next Door #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Toy Story #Bloom County #SkippyjonJones #Jet Force Gemini #The Mask #Johnny Test Year 9 #OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes #Nexo Knights #Dragon Ball #Hello Kitty #We Bare Bears #Project X Zone #Avatar: The Last Airbender #Danny Phantom #Ben 10 #Total Drama Island #Alice in Wonderland #Halo #Dead or Alive #Hotel Transylvania #Bravest Warriors Year 10 #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #Thundercats #Looney Tunes #Home Alone #Mighty Magiswords #Lilo & Stitch #Kubo And The Two Strings #League of Legends #Dead Space #Monster Hunter #Skyrim #Wander Over Yonder #Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure #Planet of the Apes #Star Trek Year 11 #Game of Thrones #Silent Hill #Mortal Kombat #Fairy Tail #Percy Jackson #Sailor Moon #Samurai Jack #Shovel Knight #Supernatural #The Chronicles Of Narnia #Bayonetta #Bionicle #Bomberman #Castlevania #The X-Files Year 12 #Men in Black #The Matrix #Sly Cooper #The Hunger Games #The Walking Dead #Sakura Wars #Ghosts n’ Goblins #Shantae #Killer Instinct #Kung Fu Panda #LazyTown #My Life as a Teenage Robot #Naruto #The Fairly Oddparents #El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera List of Playable Characters (New Franchises) Other than original characters joining the fray, there are also some Party Crashers as well; which originate from other franchises. Characters whose names are Boldfaced are Party Crashers, by adding them to your collection, you will unlock exclusive areas in certain hubwords, while underlined are original characters who make their debut in this game and italic are customizable characters. Each two years are connected to one another. Years 1 and 2 The first two years of the game feature a massive amount of characters, the exact number however is not known Starter Pack *Mr. V/Lord Vortech {Gary Oldman} *Trenchmen/Trevor Trench {Rob Wells} *Mongrex {John Paul Tremblay} *Fangball {Mike Smith} Bioshock *Big Daddy (Drill, Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength, Weight Switches, Dive) *Booker DeWitt (Skyhook, Silver LEGO Blowup, Target, Gold LEGO, Melt Ice, Glide, Mind Control, Telekinesis Electricity Switches, Fire Extinguish, X-Ray) {Troy Baker} *Elizabeth (Intelligence, Portal Creation, Acrobat) *Jack Wynard (Fix-It, Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Photo Op, Electricity Switch, Mind Control, Melt Ice, Magic LEGO Objects, Extinguish Fire) *Little Sister (Short Access, Sword Switch, Acrobat, Elemental Drain/Fill) *Subject Delta (Drill, Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Dive, Gold LEGO, Hack, Photo Op) Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Wendy *Soos *Bill Cipher The Loud House *Lincoln Loud {Grant Palmer} *Lori Loud {Catherine Taber} *Leni Loud {Liliana Mumy} *Luan Loud {Cristina Pucelli} *Luna Loud {Nika Futterman} *Lucy Loud {Jessica DiCicco} **Branzel Cirrochia {John DiMaggio} *Lynn Loud {Jessica DiCicco} *Lola Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lana Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lisa Loud {Lara Jane Miller} *Lily Loud {Grey Griffin} My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle {Tara Strong} *Fluttershy *Rarity {Tabitha St. Germain} *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Captain Celaeno PAW Patrol *Ryder {Hal Sparks} *Chase the Police Pup {Max Calinescu} **Casey the Quickshot Kitten {Kellita Smith} *Marshall the Fire Pup {Drew Davis} **Marsha the Popstar Pussycat *Skye the Flyin’ Pup {Kallan Holley} **Skylar the Southern Songwriter *Rocky the Recycling Pup {Samuel Faraci} **Tabby the LARPer *Zuma the Water Pup {Carter Thorne} **Zena the Monk *Rubble the Construction Pup {Devan Cohen} **Ruben the Priestess Kitten *Robo-Dog {Zeb Wells} **Meow-Meow {Carrie Savage} *Everest the Snow Pup {Berkeley Silverman} **Kilamanjaro the Musclebound Kitten *Tracker the Jungle Pup {David Lopez} **Huntress the Big Game Hunting Kitten *Cali the EMT Cat {Kari Wahlgren} *Katie {Katherine Forrester} *Mayor Goodway {Deann Degruijter} *Mayor Humdinger {Bryan Cranston} *Daring Danny X {Daniel DeSanto} *Ace Sorensen {Megan Fahlenbock} *Cap'n Turbot {Robot Pardo} *Francois Turbot {Peter Cugno} *Sid Swashbuckle {Robin Atkin Downes} *Arrby {Andrew Kishino} *'Doug the Pug' *'Fiona the Feline' *'Fiona of the Felines' *'Zelda Van Gutters' *Alex Porter {Christian Distefano} *Angel the Military Pup *Apollo the Super Pup {Wally Wingert} *Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten {Nika Futterman} *Carlos {Josh Keaton} *Cresent the Space Pup {Cree Summers} *Evelyn/Jamie Paw {Daniella Monet} *Farmer Yumi {Ali Hillis} *Jeremy the Genie {Ogie Banks} *Kelly Walter {Camila Mendez} *Liz the Punk Rock Pest Control Pup {Nika Futterman} *Proton the Ghostbustin’ Puppigeist {Olivia Olson} *Rumblin’ Rio, The Super Spy Feline {Zach Calison} **Rapido Ria {Charlet Chung} **Janeiro {Anthony Del Rio} *Sali aka The Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L. {Ashleigh Murray} *Special Agent SW33T13 aka Sharlene {Hellena Taylor} *Sweetie {Anya Cooke} *Elias Vincent {K. J. Apa} Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed {Matt Hill} *Double D {Samuel Vincent} *Eddy {Tony Sampson} Team Fortress 2 *Demoman *Engineer *Heavy *Medic *Merasmus {Nolan North} *Pyro *Saxton Hale *Scout *Spy *Sniper Skylanders Academy *Spyro *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Jet-Vac *Pop Fizz *Kaos Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. *Logan Hinako {Charlie Day} *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Zamantha Glendale {Rebecca Reidy} (Acrobat, Intelligence, Slurp Access, Sword Switch, Hack, Technology) *Clockwise Hinako *Soundbyte {Archive Audio} *Madame Mask {Jane Kaczmarek} *Riley Johnson *Elmina Shinjitsu *Emily Shinjitsu Yo-kai Watch *Nate Adams **Hailey Anne **Kitaro by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Whisper **Ratman by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Jibanyan **Cat Chick by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Hovernyan *Komasan *Komajiro *Kyubi **Frostail **Darkyubi **Mecha Kyubi **Rainy Kyubi *Venoct **Shadow Venoct **Illuminoct **Mecha Orochi **Sakura Orochi *Usapyon *Robonyan **Goldenyan **Robonyan F **U Robonyan *Blizzaria **Damona **Camellia **Beach Princess *Arachnus **Arachnia **Arachnevil *Toadal Dude **Uber Geeko **Toadal Demon *Silver Lining (Extinguish Fires, Flight, Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects) *Oridjinn **Horridjinn *Agent Spect-hare (Acrobat, Shuriken Switches, Wind Switches) **Snow Spect-hare *Shurikenny **Nunchucky *D-Stroy **Dozilla *Little Charrmer (Flight, Melt Ice, Acrobat) *The Jawsome Kid (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Dive) **El Sharknado *Dr E. Raser **Dr. Kagemura *Double Time **Sonic Bam *Bad Boya **Gekikara Boy *Android Yamada *Lord Enma **Lord Enma Awoken **Sun God Enma **Time God Enma **Dark God Enma **Enma of Darkness *Indie Jaws *Mr. Scoop *Zom B. Chopper *Neko II *Dandori Bundori (Magic, Extinguish Fires, Bundori Access) *Catherine Bundori *Gowin Bundori (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Bundori Access) *Kirene Bundori (Grapple, Rope Swing, Acrobat, Bundori Access) *Tanto Bundori (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Weight Switches, Sonar Smash, Bundori Access) *Toranko Bundori *Gustaf Bundori *Supat Bundori Star Wars *Chewbacca *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Finn *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Rey *Yoda The Angry Birds Movie *Red *Bomb (Slingshot Launch, Silver Blowup) *Chuck {Josh Gad} *Matilda {Maya Rudolph} *Stella *Terrence (Slingshot Launch, Super Strength Handles, Cracked Objects) *Hal (Slingshot Launch, Boomerang) *Bubbles (Slingshot Launch, Mini Access, Weight Switches) Five Nights at Freddy’s *Freddy Fazbear {Markipiler} *Bonnie the Bunny {Lance Thirtyacre} *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox {JackSpecticEye} *Golden Freddy *Mangle *Balloon Boy **Balloon Girl aka JJ *Endo 1 *Endo 2 *Marionette {David Near} *Springtrap *Fredbear *Circus Baby *Ballora *Ennard *'Jeffy' {Lance Thirtyacre} Marvel Comics *Iron Man/Tony Stark {Robert Downey Jr} *The Incredible Hulk/Bruce Banner {Fred Tatasciore} *Black Widow {Scarlett Johansson} *Thor {Chris Hemsworth} *Captain America {Chris Evans} *Hawkeye {Chris Cox} *Spider-Man {Drake Bell} *Drax {Dave Bautista} *Gamora {Zoe Saladana} **Nebula {Karen Gillan} *Rocket Raccoon {Bradley Cooper} *Groot {Vin Diesel} *Star-Lord {Chris Pratt} *Ghost Rider *Doctor Strange *Cyclops *Phoenix *Storm *Wolverine {Steven Blum} *X-23 {Tara Strong} *Deadpool {Nolan North} **Gwenpool *Moon Girl *Squirrel Girl **Chipmunk Hunk **Koi Boi *Reptil {Anthony Del Rio} *Ms. Marvel - Carol Danvers {Grey Griffin} **Ms. Marvel - Kamala Khan {Ashley Burch} *Ant-Man/Hank Pym {Josh Keaton} **The Wasp/Janet van Dyke {Melissa Rauch} *Howard the Duck {Seth Green} *Loki *Venom *Carnage *Magneto *Doctor Doom *Green Goblin *Ultron *Thanos *Doctor Octopus {Tom Kenny} *Mole Man *Dormammu *Shuma-Gorath {Paul Dobson} *M.O.D.O.K. {Wally Wingert} *Taskmaster {Steven Blum} *Super-Skrull *Mysterio *Sandman *Electro *Blackheart *Mystique *Lizard *Vulture *Juggernaut *Ronan Archer *Sterling Malory Archer *Lana Kane *Pam Poovey *Cheryl Tunt *Cyril Figgis *Dr. Krieger *Ray Gillette *Barry Dillian *Katya Kazanova Rick and Morty *Rick Sanchez *Morty Sanchez The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Carrie Krueger *Bobert Star vs The Forces of Evil *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo *Hekapoo SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Futurama *Phillip J Fry *Leela *Bender *'T-1000' *'RoboCop' *'Chappie' Plants vs Zombies *Crazy Dave {John Goodman} (Target, Vine Cut, Silver Blowup, Boomerang, Electricity, Drone) *Dr. Zomboss {Quinton Flynn} *Captain Deadbeard {Lee Tokar} *Citron {Fred Tatasciore} *Rose {Ali Hillis} *Super Brainz {Travis Willingham} *Kernel Corn {Tom Kenny} *Imp {Paul Reubens} *'Tara Boumdeay' {Kath Soucie} Namco *Pacman *Heihachi Mishima *Alisa Bosconovitch *Don-Chan *Six *Prince of All Cosmos Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby De Blob *de Blob {Dee Bradley Baker} *Pinky the Sassbot Goosebumps *Zach *Hannah *R.L. Stine *Slappy the Dummy Ducktales *Scrooge McDuck *Hewy *Lewy *Dewy *Webby Vanderquack RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Velvet Scarlatina Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo & Kazooie *Conker The Squirrel *Gruntilda Winkybunion *'Yooka-Laylee' *'Capital B' Undertale *Frisk (Drone, Flight, Mini Access, Vine Cut, Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Glide, Acrobat, Intelligence, Cook, Target) *Sans (Illumination, Mini Access, Gold Melt, Teleport) *Papyrus (Boomerang, Target, Glide) *Undyne (Target, Pole Vault, Super Strength, Dive, Acrobat, Cracked LEGO Objects) *Muffet (Spider Sense, Web Swing, Rope Swing, Grapple, Drone) *Temmie (Dig, Tracking) Steven Universe *Garnet (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Acrobat, Super Jump, Illumination, Dive, Electric Switches, Regeneration) *Amethyst (Grapple, Rope Swing, Spin Dash, Super Strength, Flight, Sonar Smash, Digging, Tracking, Vine Cut, Dive, Spinjitsu, Regeneration) *Pearl (Illumination, Target, Sword Switches, Pole Vault, Fix-It, Dive, Acrobat, Regeneration) *Peridot (Intelligence, Drone, Hacking, Technology, Acrobat, Mini Access) *Connie (Sword Switches, Acrobat, Intelligence) *Steven (Laser Deflect, Boomerang, Mini Access, Glide, Mind Control, Magical Shield, Gyrosphere) Years 3 and 4 Overwatch TBA Minecraft *Steve Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom Von YumYum *Chet *Gwen Ruffman Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Rocky J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose Captain Underpants *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp *Professor Poopypants *Melvin Sneedly *Petey *Chief Goopernopper *Dog Man *Cat Kid Wallace and Gromit *Wallace *Gromit *Feathers McGraw *Shawn the Sheep *Bitzer Peanuts *Snoopy *Fifi *Linus Van Pelt Garfield *Garfield *Odie *Nermal The Binding of Isaac *Isaac *Magadalene *Cain *Eve *Judas *Samson *Blue Baby *Lazarus *Azazel *The Lost *Lilith *Keeper *Apollyon *Hornfel *Rag Man Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. N.Gin *Dr. N.Tropy *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile Sharknado *Finn Shepherd *April Wexler Despicable Me *Felonious Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Lucy Wilde *Stuart *Kevin *Bob *Victor Perkins *El Macho/Eduardo Perez *Scarlett Overkill *Balthazar Bratt Saban’s Power Rangers *Red Ranger/Jason Scott *Black Ranger/Zack Taylor *Blue Ranger/Billy Cranston *Yellow Ranger/Trini Kwan *Pink Ranger *Rita Repulsa *Alpha 5 Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus Samurai Pizza Cats *Speedy Cerviche *Polly Ester *Guido Anchovy *General Catton *Bat Cat *Meowzma *Spritz *Seymour "The Big" Cheese *Bad Bird Time Bokan/Time Fighters TBA Horrorverse *Jason Voorhees the 13th (Invincibly, Sword Switch, Hazard Protection, Vine Cut, Dive) *Freddy Kruger Nightmare on Elm Street {Patrick Seitz} *Ash Williams Dead {Bruce Campbell} *Deputy Pete Williams Legged Freaks! *Blade Master *Billy the Puppet Saw *Candyman Candyman *Chucky Play *Carrie White Carrie *Eddie the Head Maiden *Leatherface Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Pinhead Hellraiser *Leprechaun Leprechaun *Pazuzu Exorcist *Ghostface Scream *Rob Zombie {Himself} *Sam r Treat *Pennywise - 1990 {Tim Curry} *Pennywise - 2017 *Joe the Killer Klown Klowns from Outer Space *Turkie Thankskilling *Samara Morgan Ring *Death Destination *Carol Anne Poltergeist *Mr. Babadook Babadook {Mark Hamill} *Seth Gecko Dusk Til Dawn *Dante the Great Viral *Michael Myers Halloween *Matt Cordell Cop *Marty Mikalski Cabin in the Woods Mega Man *Mega Man *Zero *Roll *Bass *Tron Bonne The Magic School Bus *Miss Frizzle Night at the Museum *Larry Daley {Wally Wingert} Littlest Pet Shop *Zoe Trent *Pepper Mildred Clark *Vinnie Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Penny Ling *Buttercream Sundae One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro (Sword Switches, Acrobat, Straw Hat Access, Cracked LEGO Objects) *Nami (Pole Vault, Acrobat, Electricity Switches, Straw Hat Access) *Usopp (Target, Silver Blowup, Melt Ice, Sniper Spots, Straw Hat Access) *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper (Mini Access, Straw Hat Access, Medic Puzzles) **Rumble (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Straw Hat Access) *Robin *Frankie *Brook *Buggy the Clown (Clown Zone Access, Silver LEGO Blowup, Vine Cut) swim *Robot Chicken Chicken *The Nerd Chicken *Bitch Pudding Chicken *Early Cuyler Squidbilles *Master Shake Teen Hunger Force *Frylock Teen Hunger Force *Meatwad Teen Hunger Force *Mr. Pickles Pickles *Warden of Superjail Superjail! *Jailbot Superjail! *Huey Freeman Boondocks **Riley Freeman Boondocks Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow *Davy Jones Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmallow *Midget Apple *Grapefruit Indiana Jones TBA Unikitty! *Puppycorn {Grey Griffin} (Master Build, 'Merican LEGO Objects, Digging, Tracking) *Dr. Fox {Kate Micucci} (Intelligence, Mini Access, Silver LEGO Blowup, Extinguish LEGO Fires, Chemistry Puzzles, Hack, Technology) *Hawkodile {Roger Craig Smith} (Flight, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Cargo Hooks) *Master Frown {Eric Bauza} (TBA) The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Kai *Zane *Cole *Jay *Lloyd *Nya *Master Wu *Kiko *Lord Garmadon The Emoji Movie *Gene {T.J. Miller} *Jailbreak {Anna Farris} (Hack, Acrobat, Technology, Intelligence, Emoji Puzzles) *Hi-5 {James Cordon} *Poop {Tom Kane} *Devil {Nolan North} Animeme *Insanity Wolf {RedMinus} *Courage Wolf {Toby Turner} *Nyan Cat {Shane Dawson} *Grumpy Cat {Audrey Plaza} *Doge {Jonti Picking} *Simon’s Cat {Markipiler} Years 5 and 6 These years introduce Customizable Characters. You can unlock customization parts by completing quests and filling in certain conditions in the levels set for these years Stranger Things *Eleven Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Scott Pilgrim *Ramona Flowers *Kim Pine *Stephen Stills *Knives Chau *Wallace Wells UHF *George Newman Rambo *John Rambo Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley The Muppets *Kremit The Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo the Great *Swedish Chef *Walter Psychonauts *Raz Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage the Cowardly Dog Mixels *Flain **Vulk **Zorch **Burnard **Meltus **Flamzer *Krader **Seismo **Shuff *Teslo **Zaptor **Volectro *Flurr **Slumbo **Lunk **Krog **Chillbo **Snoof *Jawg **Gobba **Chomly *Kraw **Tentro **Balk *Glomp **Glurt **Torts **Dribbal **Gurggle **Slusho *Scorpi **Footi **Hoogi *Magnifo **Mesmo **Wizwuz *Niksput **Nurp-Naut **Rokit *Globert **Vampos **Boogly *Gox **Jinky **Kamzo *Tungster **Spugg **Turg *Kramm **Forx **Wuzzo *Vaka-Waka **Snax **Berp *Kuffs **Busto **Tiketz *Camillot **Mixadel **Paladum *Jamzy **Tapsy **Trumpsy *Splasho **Aquad **Hydro *Sharx **Skulzy **Lewt *Surgeo **Skrubz **Tuth *Gobbol **Sweepz **Compax *Mysto **Cobrax **Spinza *Screeno **Camsta **Myke Buddy Thunderstruck *Buddy Thunderstruck *Darnell *Artichoke Monster High *Frankie Stien *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon Okami *Amaterasu *Kiko Hamasaki Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Felix *Vanellope von Schwartz *Sgt. Calhoun Big Hero 6 *Hiro Himada *Baymax *GoGo *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Saints Row *''Protagonist'' *Johnny Gat (Sword Switch, Target, Silver Blowup, Cracked LEGO Objects, Flight, Drone) *Professor Genki *Oleg Kirlov *Kinzie Kensington *Zimos *Angel de le Muerte South Park *Eric Cartman *Stan Marsh *Kyle *Kenny *''Neuki Ondeblok'' The Three Stooges *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard Cuphead *Cuphead {Keegan-Michael Key} *Mugman {Simon Pegg} *Wiener Werman {Trey Parker} *'Betty Boop' *'Bimbo' *'Koko the Clown' *'Roger Rabbit' Tom and Jerry *Tom Cat {Richard Kind} **Scratchy {Harry Shearer} *Jerry Mouse {Samuel Vincent} **Itchy {Dan Castellaneta} *Spike Bulldog {Phil LaMarr} **Poochie {Dan Castellaneta} Bone *Fone Bone *Phoney Bone *Smiley Bone T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chameleon Skullgirls *Filia *Cerebella *Peacock *Parasoul *Ms. Fortune *Painwheel *Valentine *Squigly *Big Band *Eliza Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Beautiful Gorgeous Chowder *Chowder Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Goofy *Mickey Mouse Short Circuit *Johnny 5 Scribblenauts *Maxwell *Lily Rayman *Rayman *Globox *Barbara *Grand Minimus *Raving Rabbid *'Peter Rabbit' Treehouse of Horror *Hugo Simpson II *King Snorky *Edmund *Ro-Man *Xena Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O’ Neil *Master Splinter *Shredder *Krang Years 7 and 8 Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots Monty Python’s Flying Circus *King Arthur PJ Masks *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Luna Girl *Night Ninja Bendy and the Ink Machine *Bendy the Dancing Demon *Boris the Wolf *Alice Angel Kingsmen TBA The Secret Life of Pets *Max **Maximillion *Gidget **La Pomerania Bonita *Chloe **Miss Melee *Mel **Daft Pug *Buddy **Mr. Elastic *Duke **Mongrelnaut *Snowball **The Fluff Reaper *'Ash' Sing *'Bingo' Dog Pals *'Rolly' Dog Pals *'Hissy' Dog Pals *'ARF' Dog Pals *'Dodger' and Company *'Bolt' Bolt Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Talon BurtonVerse *Jack Skellington *Oogie Boogie *Sparky *Peewee Herman *Edward Scissorhands *Martin the Martian Attacks! asdfmovie *Dougal Flopguy Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Sam Sparks {Anna Faris} *Flint Lockwood {Bill Hader} *Steve the Monkey {Neil Patrick Harris} Dimension of the Living Dead *Tarman (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Hazard Protection, Grapple, Rope Swing, Symbiote LEGO Bricks, Symbiote Walls) Return of the Living Dead {Fred Tatasciore} *Bub (Target, Vine Cut, Intelligence, Rope Swing, Grapple, Sonar Smash) of the Dead *'Frank West' Rising *'Chuck Greene' Rising 2 *'Cherry Darling' Terror *'Tallahassee' Zombieland *'Stubbs' the Zombie in Rebel Without A Pulse Doraemon TBA Talking Tom and Friends *Tom *Ben (Intelligence, Technology, Hack, Digging, Tracking) *Angel *Ginger *Hank Street Fighter TBA Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *John Talbain *Kai Isujun *Katherine Isujun Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Nemesis T-Type The Penguins of Madagascar TBA Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi TBA MonsterVerse *King Kong *Godzilla AVP *Xenomorph *Predator Family Guy *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin Dr. Seuss *The Grinch {Rob Paulsen} *Cat in the Hat {Martin Short} *The Lorax {Hank Azaria} Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbah 1 *Numbah 2 *Numbah 3 *Numbah 4 *Numbah 5 *Father Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Willy Wonka {Gene Wilder - Archive Audio} Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie Bloom County *Calvin *Hobbes *Bill the Cat Skippyjon Jones *Skippyjon Jones Jet Force Gemini *Juno *Vela *Lupus The Mask *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *'Ace Ventura' Johnny Test *Johnny Test *Dukey *Bling Bling Boy *Brain Freezer *Mr. Mittens *Darth Vegan Years 9 and 10 OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes *K.O. *Enid *Radicles Nexo Knights *Clay Moorington *Lance Richmond *Axl *Aaron Fox *Macy Halbert *Jestro Dragon Ball TBA Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty **Mimmy *My Melody *Kuromi We Bare Bears *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Chloe Park Project X Zone *Xiaomu *Reiji Arisu *Mii Koryuji *Kogoro Tenzai *Neneko/Neito Avatar: The Last Airbender TBA Danny Phantom TBA Ben 10 TBA Total Drama Island TBA Alice in Wonderland TBA Halo *Master Chief Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane Hotel Transylvania TBA Bravest Warriors TBA He-Man and the Masters of the Universe TBA Thundercats TBA Looney Tunes TBA Home Alone *Kevin McAllister Mighty Magiswords TBA Lilo and Stitch TBA Kubo And The Two Strings TBA League of Legends *Amumu *Fizz *Lulu *Teemo *Ziggs *Annie *Alistar *Jinx *Poppy *Volibear *Tristana *Nunu Dead Space TBA Monster Hunter TBA Skyrim *Dovakiin Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure TBA Planet of the Apes TBA Star Trek TBA Years 11 and 12 Game of Thrones *Tyrion Lannister Silent Hill *Pyramid Head Mortal Kombat *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Raiden *Kitana *Liu Kang *Kung Lao Fairy Tail TBA Percy Jackson and the Olympians TBA Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Venus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Saturn *Silor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Chibi Moon Samurai Jack *Jack Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight *King Knight *Spectre Knight *Plague Knight Supernatural *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *'Hellboy' The Chronicles Of Narnia *Lucy Pevensie Bayonetta TBA Bionicle TBA Bomberman TBA Castlevania *Simon Belmont *'Zeke' *'Julie' The X-Files *Agent Muller *Agent Scully Men in Black TBA The Matrix TBA Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper **Rioichi Cooper **Tenesse Kid Cooper **Bob Cooper **Sir Galleth Cooper **Salim al-Kupar *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Montoya Fox The Hunger Games *Katniss Everdeen The Walking Dead *Daryl Dixon Sakura Wars *Gemini Sunshine *Sakura Shinguji *Ciseax Ghosts n’ Goblins *Arthur *Firebrand Shantae TBA Killer Instinct TBA Kung Fu Panda *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Crane *Monkey *Mantis *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai LazyTown *Stephane *Sportacus *Rotten Robbie My Life as a Teenage Robot *XJ-9/Jenny Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Sparky *Chloe Carmichael El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez/La Tigresa *Grandpapi/Puma Loco Antagonists This is a list of the various NPC bad guys you must defeat to restore peace to the dimensions! Boldfaced are original Major Antagonists *'Scarabformer' (Starter Pack) {Jadon Sand} *'Lord Morphedron' (Of Geishas and Sinners) {Phil LaMarr} *'Felinus Charlies Copernicus' (The Revenge of P.U.R.R.S) {Alice Cooper} *Scott Tenorman/MasterMind (Wrath Of The Nazi Zombies) {Toby Morton} *'Dr. Hyacinth Brid' (Domestic League) {Melissa Rauch} *'Twana Le Zone' (Madness Spreads) {Melanie Martinez} *'Reality Controller' (Terror of the Televised Tyrant) *'UMVK aka Demhotep' (TRUE Main Antagonist) {Patrick Seitz} Minor Antagonists *'Sara aka Sour Moth' (PAW Patrol) {Brianna D'Aguanno} Easter Egg Franchises *Bob’s Burgers: The restaurant of the same name appears as a Time Travel Bonus Area in the Archer Level Pack. *Bordertown: The Gonzalez Resident appears as a Time Travel Bonus Area in the Futurama Level Pack *Dead Set: The Big Brother House appears as a Time Travel Bonus Area in The Pandorica Breaks. *Milton Bradley Games: In the unlockable episode Pups and the Attack of The Irate Board Games, the Score Creeper uses necromancy to bring board games to life, these games include Shark Attack, Don’t Wake Daddy, Connect Four, and various others. In fact, some of these Board Games serve as bosses in Blasters Mode. *Riverdale: Pops Chock'lit Shoppe appears as a Time Travel Bonus Area in the PAW Patrol Level Pack. *Rover Red Charlie: The trio of canines from Garth Ennis’ six issue comic book series appear as NPCs in the Secret Life of Pets Scenario Pack. Their superhero personas are Coat-O-Paws, Red Rocket and Healix. Also, the Feeders from the comic appear as recurring enemies in the levels of the aforementioned Scenario Pack with three different types: Sob-n-Stabs, Pledge Rushers and Burnin’ Men. *SMITE: Ah Puch, Arachne, Bakasura, Cabrakan, Camazotz, Hades, Scylla and Thanatos appear as bosses in Blasters Mode. Also, Anubis appears as an NPC and gives you a Quest in the Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. Adventure World. In addition, serveral god skins that make them look evil and menacing are also bosses in the aforementioned mode. I.E: Feaster Bunny, Jack the Reaper and Daisy Despair. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Toadblatt’s Summer School of Sorcerery appears as a Time Travel Bonus Area in the Steven Universe Level Pack. Playable Characters (Previous Franchises) This is a list of the returning characters from the first game. There are also characters who make their playable debut in this game as well, they are boldfaced. The Wizard Of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West (Silver LEGO Blowup, Flight, Magic, Illumination, Mind Control, Magic Shield) *'Dorothy Gale' *'Scarecrow' *'Tin Woodsman' *'Cowardly Lion' *'Oscar Diggs/The Wizard Of Oz' The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (Sonar Smash, Morph) **King Homer (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) **Gummi Homer (Silver LEGO Blowup, Slurp Access) **Helium Homer (Flight) **Volanic Homer (Gold LEGO Melt) **Homer Ball (Gyrosphere) *Krusty the Clown (Hazard Cleanse, Water Spray, Plant Growth, Clown Zone Access) *Bart Simpson (Target, Mini Access, Morph) **Bartman (Boomerang, Grapple, Glide) **Robo-Bart (Gold LEGO Melt, Technology, Hack, Intelligence) **Stretch-Dude (Grapple, Rope Swing, Flight {Plane Form}, Slurp Access, Fuse Box) **Super Fly (Flight, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects) *'Marge Simpson' (Sonar Smash {Megaphone}, Drone Ability {Maggie}, Mind Control {Megaphone}, Acrobat, Morph) **Officer Marge (Target, Tracking, Police Access) **Bewitching Marge (Silver LEGO Blowup, Magic, Flight, Mind Control) **Muscle Marge (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats Of Strength) **Ruth Powers by completing Marge’s exclusive quest: Kicking the Shot Callers (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *'Lisa Simpson' (Sonar Smash, Spinjitsu Ability {Saxophone Spin}, Mind Control {Hypno-Sax}, Budda Shrines) **Clobber Girl (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *'Ned Flanders' **Devil Flanders **Werewolf Flanders *'Apu Nahasapeemapetilon' Ninjago *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Sensei Wu *Nya *Lloyd *'Pythor' *'General Cryptor' *'Master Chen' *'Morro' Doctor Who *Twelfth Doctor **First Doctor **Second Doctor **Third Doctor **Fourth Doctor **Fifth Doctor **Sixth Doctor **Seventh Doctor **Eighth Doctor **Ninth Doctor **Tenth Doctor **Eleventh Doctor **War Doctor *Cybermen *'Madame Vastra' *'Jenny Flint' (Sword Switch, Target) *'Strax' (Mini Access) DC Comics *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Superman *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Supergirl *'The Flash' *'Green Lantern' *'Swamp Thing' *'Black Canary' *'Doctor Fate' *'Martian Manhunter' *'Zatanna' *'Plastic Man' *'Dr. Manhattan' *'60’s Batman' *'60’s Robin' *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Bane *'Brainac' *'Two-Face' *'Catwoman' *'Bizzaro' *'The Riddler' *'Mr. Freeze' *'Scarecrow' *'General Zod' *'Black Manta' *'Penguin' *'Poison Ivy' *'Deadshot' *'Captain Boomerang' *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' *'Killer Frost' *'Killer Croc' *'Atrocious' *'Larfleeze' Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *'Biff Tannen' Portal *Chell *'Atlas' *'P-Body' Lord of the Rings *Gandalf *Gollum *Legolas *Gimli Ghostbusters (1984) *Peter Venkmen **Raymond "Ray" Stanz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddmore *Stay Puft *Slimer *'Gozer' *'Vigo' Midway Arcade *Gamer Kid *'George' *'Ralph' *'Lizzie' Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *'Fred Jones' *'Daphne Blake' *'Velma Dinkley' *'Charlie the Funtime Robot' *'10,000 Volt Ghost' *'Skeleton Man' *'Chickenstien' Jurassic Park/Jurassic World *Owen Grady *ACU Trooper *'Alan Grant' *'Lex Murphy' *'Mr. DNA' *'John Hammond' The LEGO Movie *Wyldstyle *Emmet *Bad Cop *Benny *Unikitty *'Metalbeard' *'Vitruvius' *'Lord Business' Legends of Chima *Laval *Eris *Cragger Ghostbusters (2016) TBA Adventure Time *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Lumpy Space Princess *Marceline the Vampire Queen *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *'Fiona the Human' *'Cake the Cat' Mission: Impossible *Ethan Hunt Harry Potter *Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort *Hermonie Granger *'Ron Weasley' The A-Team *B.A. Baracus **John "Hannibal" Smith **Templeton "Face" Hunt **H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them TBA Sonic the Hedgehog TBA Gremlins *Gizmo *Stripe *'Brain Gremlin' *'Vegetable Gremlin' *'Greta' *'Mohawk' E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *E.T. The LEGO Batman Movie *Robin *Batgirl *'Egg-Head' *'Polka-Dot Man' *'Condiment King' *'Zodiac Master' Knight Rider *Michael Knight The Goonies *Sloth **Chunk **Mouth **Mikey **Andy **Data **Brand **Stef LEGO City: Undercover *Chase McCain *'Natalia Kowalski' *'Rex Fury' Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *'Bliss' *'Mojo Jojo' *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' *'HIM' *'Princess Morbucks' *'Sedusa' *'Brick' *'Boomer' *'Butch' Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven **Lady Legasus *'Terra' *'Rose Wilson' Beetlejuice *Betelgeuse Episodes With the purchase of certain Team Packs and Fun Packs, you can unlock exclusive episodes that you can view via a special computer near a certain franchises’ gateway. They are shown in the same style of animation as the shows in question. The Loud House #Faux Home Lori (Phone Home) {When Lori breaks her phone, she purchases a new one which has amazing new powers that some sinister suited men want!} #The Loudest Mission: Damsel in a Wedding Dress Leni {Debut of Hiromita} (Damsel in Distress) {The Louds decide to eat at a new sushi restaurant; and need to rescue Lori after she gets kidnapped by a mysterious man} #Pranks for the Memories Luan (Thanks for the Memories) {Luan gets amnesia after a counter prank gone wrong} #Love at First Rock Luna (Love at First Sight) {The Louds must rescue Sam from the clutches of Eddie the Head} #Uh-Oh, Necro! Lucy (Uh-Oh, Chongo!) {Lucy accidentally reads from the Book of the Dead and unleashes a mischievous demon} #Dare to be Admired Lynn (Dare to be Stupid) {Lynn gets a letter from a secret admirer} #Twin Brutality Lola (Police Brutality) {Lola and Lana act as a good cop/bad cop duo} #Frogs of War Lana (Dogs of War) {Doc Hopper kindaps all of the frogs in the multiverse, including Hops! Now the Louds have to rescue them!} #That’s A Rap! Lisa (That’s A Wrap!) {After Lisa discovers her talent for rapping, she enters a freestyle rap battle tournament so she can get the money to fund her research} #The Puporcist Lily (The Exorcist) {Lily gets possessed by a demon, so the Louds hire a canine exorcist to Get it out of her!} PAW Patrol #Pups and the Confusing Changes Ryder {Debut of Rio and the Hinako Triplets} (Odd occurrences are going on in Adventure Bay; and the PAW Patrol must figure out the cause of them) #Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal Chase {Debut of Sharlene} (After Chase refuses to go to Barkingburg due to his agoraphobia, the pups head to Barkingburg without him. And when the Air Patroller gets hit with an EMP mid-flight and crashes into the palace; things go from bad to worst) #Pups Save a Sun Goddess Marshall (While training in the forest region of Adventure Bay alongside Everest, Marshall discovers a shocking secret to his family’s past) #Pups Get Alienated Skye {Debut of Cresent} (The pups are abducted by aliens; and must find a way to get back to Earth) #Pups and the Pest Predicament Rocky {Debut of Liz} (A massive number of infestations appear all throughout Adventure Bay; so the pups call in a special exterminator pup from London, England to help deal with them) #Pups and the Dating Debacle Zuma Zuma hooks up with a pup who turns out to be extremely wild & possessive & when Zuma tries to break up with her, she kidnaps him & holds him hostage. So the pups must rescue him from his overly attached love interest) #Pups Save a Unikitty Rubble (When Unikitty crashlands in Adventure Bay, the pups need to help rescue her friends after they get captured by Master Frown and Comrade Black) #Pups and the Robotic Ruffians Robo-Dog {Debut of the Roboto Ruffians} (When the PAW Patrol are framed for crimes they didn’t commit, the pups must clear their names) #Pups and the Cavern of Combat Everest {Debut of Angel} (In the hopes of finding her long lost brother Timber; Everest and the pups explore an uncharted mountain legion deep in Adventure Bay) #Pups Save a Lovesick Pup Tracker {Debut of Azuna Hayate} (Puppycorn falls in love with a sleeper agent working for D.E.M.I.S.E, and the pups need to help break him from his trance) #Pups Save a Pop Star Katie {Debut of Sali} (Cali’s twin sister comes to visit for the Adventure Bay Music-Mania festival, but a rival pop star has other plans) #Pups and the Halloween of Havoc Cali {Debut of Proton} (Things take a much spookier turn on Halloween when ghastly ghouls from different tombs rise from the dead to cause havoc in Adventure Bay; but lucky for the PAW Patrol, a paranormal specialist is in town and will happily help them out) #Pups Set Up A Date Goodway (Humdinger is nervous about asking Goodway out on a date, so the Hinakos help encourage him) #Pups Save the Hinako Triplets Humdinger (When Humdinger and the Hinakos have some campsite trouble, the PAW Patrol must help out before any hazardous wildlife tries to inquire them) #Pups and the Perilous Paper Route Danny X (In order to get money for a very cool stunt vehicle, Danny Sorensen decides to become a paperboy) #Pups Save the Gifted Twins Sorensen (Things take a turn for the worst when Sentinels attack Adventure Bay; and for some odd reason they are after Ace and Danny!) #Pups Save Yumi's Sister Turbot {Debut of Aqua Okuyama} (Farmer Yumi’s sister gets kidnapped by Futari, so the pups must get her back!) #Pups Save the Taste of Adventure Bay Turbot (The pups are called to taste test the Taste of Adventure Bay, but an old enemy has plans to sabotage the festival!) #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 1 Swashbuckle (Sid Swashbuckle and his pup Arrby sail into town, and request the assistance of the PAW Patrol to help locate and dig up a pirate’s treasure) #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 2 Arrby (The pups find themselves in the crosshairs between a war of ghost pirates and mer-pups) #Pups Save Doug the Pug the Pug (The pups must help Doug the Pug after he gets lost in the city) #Pups Save Fiona the Feline the Feline (The pups must save Fiona the Feline after an eagle mistakes her for a tasty treat!) #Pups and the Cat-napping of the Felines (The pups must help out Fiona of the Felines when her family gets kidnapped) #Pups and the Rumors Van Gutters (The Adventure Bay Inquisitor starts posting rumors about the PAW Patrol; but they soon start to become real!) #Pups Save a Kawaii Kabuki Porter {Debut of Kiko Hamasaki} (A new family moves into Adventure Bay, and Alex falls in love with their only daughter) #Pups Save a Smooth Ryder Angel (Ryder and the pups stop by Delaney Reef, Ryder’s hometown to meet his parents, his best friend and even his worst enemies...) #Pups Get Stuck In An Inception the Super-Pup (Rubble starts having bad dreams, and the pups need to figure out who or what is causing them! But will they become trapped in the nightmare themselves?!) #Pup Pup Carnaval! Carlos (The pups visit Ryder’s cousin in Brazil for carnaval) #Pups and the Cartoon Crossover the Cruelest Kitten (The pups find themselves trapped within their TV, and must find a way to get out!) #Pups Meet the DARK Patrol Crescent (A mysterious vigilante and his team join forces with the PAW Patrol to stop an overgrowth of vicious Venus flytraps!) {Debut of Night Ryder and the DARK Patrol} #Pups Make a Movie Evelyn {Debut of Evelyn} (The pups help Evelyn in filming her newest film; Return of the Living Dead 6: Necrosis) #Pups and the Mansion Surprise Yumi (The pups help in renovating a mansion for the former Princess of Barkingburg; unknown to them however, an old enemy has plans to assasinate her!) #Pups and the Three Wishes the Genie {Debut of the PAW Patrol's Radical Roadsters} (The pups find a brass jack-in-the-box while cleaning out Farmer Yumi’s barn, and rescue a genie that was trapped for 100 years; allowing the pups an opportunity to use three group wishes) #Pups Save Adventure Bay Walter {Debut of Kelly Walter} (Villains of the PAW Patrol’s past team up to takeover Adventure Bay, and the pups must stop them before it’s too late) #Pups Save the Mogwai Liz (When Rubble’s present for Unikitty start to multiply into mischievous Gremlins, the pups need to try and stop Stripe and his cohorts before they cause a Christmas Eve Massacre!) #Pups and the Attack of the Irate Board Games Proton (An old enemy from Unikitty’s past causes mischief in Adventure Bay) #Pup Pup Punch-Out! Rio (The pups help Rio get ready for an all feline boxing tournament) #Pups and Savage Rap Battle Royale Sali (Sali and Marsha enter a rap battle tournament together) #Pups and the Corporation Conspiracy Sharlene (The pups discover a series of underground conveyor belts with bootleg pup packs) #Pups and the Crime Wave Sweetie {Debut of Sara aka Sour Moth} (Sweetie’s evil twin sister unleashes a massive crime wave on Adventure Bay, and the pups must stop it before it’s too late!) List Of Levels There are a multitude of levels to complete in the game. From the Starter Pack Levels, Story Pack Levels, Level Pack Levels, Chronicle Pack Levels and Scenario Campaign Pack Levels. Starter Pack The Starter Pack levels involve Mr. V, Trenchmen, Mongrex and Fangball traversing the dimensions to stop the minions of the mysterious menace known as Scarabformer from tearing them apart! #Return to Emerald City (The Wizard Of Oz) #Saturn Attacks! (The Simpsons) #Relic Repossessment (Ninjago) #The Pandorica Breaks (Doctor Who) #Crisis Times Infinity (DC Comics) #Rowdyruff Revival (Back to the Future) #The Dark Side Of Science (Portal) #Pupilic Vengeance (The Lord Of The Rings) #They Came From The 80s! (Ghostbusters 1984) #Retro Wreckage Part 2 (Midway Arcade) #Night of the Living Exhibits (Scooby-Doo!) #A Motley Crew of Creepy Crawlers (Jurassic World) #A Troubled Past Revealed (The LEGO Movie) #The Drying Of The Falls (Legends Of Chima) #Mo’ Ghosts, Mo’ Problems! (Ghostbusters 2016) #It Came Back From The Nightosphere (Adventure Time) #A Ghoulish Protocol (Mission: Impossible) #Hoarders Of The Phoenix (Harry Potter) #A Trap of Terror and Torture (The A-Team) #Colossal Creature Feature (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) #Luck and Cover (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Mutated Mogwai Multiplication (Gremlins) #Gungeons and Dragons (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial) #Phantom Zone’s Purging Process (The LEGO Batman Movie) #Attack of the Killer Kars (Knight Rider) #Doom and Goon (The Goonies) #A Tale Of Two Rexes (LEGO City: Undercover) {Bosses: Indominus Rex and Rex Fury} in Peril: Frank Honey} #Showdown with Scarabformer (The Powerpuff Girls) #Tri Hard 2 (Teen Titan’s Go!) #Showdown on Saturn’s Surface (Beetlejuice) Story Pack Levels Each Story Pack features six levels, and allow you to play through certain films in LEGO form Yo-kai Watch: The Movie *Megasized Mayhem *Wrath Of The Wicked *Flatpot Plains Fiasco *Big Boss Bonanza *Past your Dedtime *Terror Times Triple Gateway: Nathaniel’s Treehouse The Angry Birds Movie *Cake Delivery Calamity *Anger Mismanagement *Bad Piggie Boat Break-In *Mighty Moutain Accession *A Raving Distraction *Crashing the Castle Gateway: Matilda’s Angermanagement Class Goosebumps *The Abominable Snowman of Madison *Attack of the Lawn Gnomes *You’re Plant Food on Shocker Street! *The Werewolf of the Grocery Store *Horror at the Highschool *Funhouse Finale Gateway: TBA DuckTales *Amazon Antics *Terror in Transylvania *Mischief in the Mines *Himalayan Hi-Jinx *Outer Space Chase *Dracula Duck’s Revenge Gateway: Money Bin Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Let Them Eat Cake! *Memories of Sherman Past *Big Fat Egyptian Wedding Crashers *Da Vinci Dilemma *Trojan Trouble *The Grunion Hungers Gateway: Mr. Peabody’s Penthouse Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Origin Issue *Crime Wave Surfing *Comix Showcase *Terror of the Talking Toilets *Carnival Calamity *The Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Gateway: Jerome Horwitz Elementary Saban’s Power Rangers *Pranks for Nothing *Mining for Coins *Training Begins *Dockside Dilemma *Attack on Angel Grove *It’s Morphing Time! Gateway: Zordon’s Ship The Emoji Movie Unlike the original film, this pack has your traverse through Alex’s Phone to get rid of a virus that plans on wiping out every single application in the world! *Cube Orientation *Piracy Peril *Candy Crushed *Just Dance or Die *Soundwave Surfing *Anti-Virus Anarchy Gateway: Textopolis Wreck It Ralph TBA Gateway: Game Central Station Big Hero 6 TBA Gateway: Lucky Cat Café Kingsmen 1&2 TBA Gateway: The Mask TBA Gateway: Coco Bongo Club Level Packs Level Packs feature a single character alongside a vehicle and gadget. With most of them re-telling of certain episodes or movies while others follow a unique story. There are 34 in total. #Pulp Friction (The Loud House) #New Kid in Town (PAW Patrol) #Deadpool’s Amazing Adventure (Marvel Comics) #Mole Hunt (Archer) #The Nest (The Amazing World Of Gumball) #Space Level 3000 (Futurama) #Retro Wreckage III (Namco) #Bubbled Trouble (Steven Universe) #A Day in The Life Of Steve (Minecraft) #Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron (Peanuts) #The Binding of Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) #Crash Landing (Crash Bandicoot) #Monster Menagerie Mash (HorrorVerse) #Night at the Museum (Night at the Museum) #The Rescue ([adult swim) #Raiders Of The Lost Ark (Indiana Jones) #To Hell And Back (Rambo) #The Muppet Movie (The Muppets) #A Cowardly Comeback (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron) #Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (Chowder) #Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Monty Phyton’s Flying Circus) #Mars Attacks! (BurtonVerse) #The Dream Player Dilemma (Doraemon) #Bye, Bye, Bongo! (Talking Tom and Friends) #The Penguins Of Madagascar (Madagascar) #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (Dr. Seuss) #A World Of Pure Imagination (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) #Skippyjon Jones In The Doghouse (Skippyjon Jones) #And Then There Were Ten (Ben 10) #Home Alone (Home Alone) #Kubo and the Two Strings (Kubo and the Two Strings) #Solitude for a Slasher (Silent Hill) #Days Gone By (The Walking Dead) Chronicle Packs Chronicle Packs allow access towards exclusive new campaigns that feature vast arrays of levels to go through and are based off of the LEGO games of the past as they allow you to re-live moments from certain games and movies all in the comfort of your home. BioShock: The Complete Trilogy This pack allows you to access 32 levels that center on the locations of the three games in the BioShock trilogy. BioShock #Welcome to Rapture #Medical Pavilion #Neptune’s Bounty #Smuggler’s Hideout #Arcadia #Farmer’s Market #Fort Frolic #Hephaestus #Olympus Heights #Apollo Square #Point Prometheus #Fontaine Finale BioShock 2 #Adonis Luxury Resort #Alantic Express #Ryan Amusements #Pauper’s Drop #Siren Alley #Dionyus Park #Fontaine Futuristics #Out and Into Persephone Bioshock: Infinite #Town Center #Comstock Center Rooftops #Monument Island #Battleship Bay #Soldier’s Field #Hall of Heroes #Finkton’s Proper Docks #Shantytown #Factory #Emporia #Comstock’s Hand of the Prophet #Overflowing Sea of Doors Skylanders Academy: Spyro’s Adventure TBA De Blob 1 & 2 TBA Banjo-Kazooie & Conker TBA Sharknado: The Complete Quintology This chronicle pack allows you to play through shot for shot moments of the first five films. Each level has a unique celebrity cameo from the film series to rescue from certain peril! Sharknado #Peril at the Pier #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? The Second One #Sharp Tooth Terrors at 20,000ft! #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Oh Hell No! #White House Havoc #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? The Fourth Awakens #What Happens In Vegas.... #Bouldernado Bedlam #Firenado Fiasco #???? #???? #???? Global Swarming #Raiders of the Lost Shark #Oh, The Humanity! #Sydney Situation #Harness Hi-Jacked #The Wrath of Sharkzilla #The Tomb of Dakuwaqa Despicable Me 1-3 & Minions TBA Scott Pilgrim vs. The World TBA Okami TBA Saints Row: The Complete Tentralogy TBA Shrek: The Complete Tentralogy TBA Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 TBA Toy Story: The Complete Trilogy TBA Dead Space: The Complete Trilogy TBA Chronicles Of Narnia: Years 1-3 TBA Matrix: The Complete Trilogy TBA Sly Cooper: The Complete Tentralogy This chronicle pack allows you to play through all four Sly Cooper games in LEGO form. Sly Cooper #Interpol Break-in #Tide of Terror #Sunset Snake Eyes #Vicious Voodoo #Fire in the Sky #The Cold Heart of Hate Band Of Thieves #A Shadow from The Past #The Black Chateau #A Starry Eyed Encounter #The Predator Awakes #Jailbreak #A Tangled Web #He Who Tames The Iron Horse #Menace from the North, eh! #Anatomy for Disaster Honor Among Thieves #The Vault #An Opera Of Fear #Rumble Down Under #Flight of Fancy #A Cold Alliance #Dead Men Tell No Tales #Honor Among Thieves Thieves In Time #Museum Break-In #Turning Japanese #Go West Young Racoon #Clan of the Cave Racoon #Of Mice and Mech #40 Thieves #Deja Vu All Over Again! Kung Fu Panda: The Complete Trilogy This pack allows you to play through all three films in LEGO form Kung Fu Panda #The Noodle Dream #Tournament of the Dragon Warrior #Training Begins #Prison Breakout #Advanced Training #Wrath of Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 2 TBA Kung Fu Panda 3 TBA Scenario Campaign Packs The Scenario Campaign Packs feature exclusive story modes that involve characters of certain franchises traversing different dimensions in order to stop a villainous force of darkness. Each pack features 30 levels, each one represents the franchises of those years and has their own unique minikits to collect and characters to rescue from peril Of Geishas and Sinners Madame Mask requests the assistance of the Hinako Triplets in defeating her twenty evil clones made by Lord Morphedron; who has been brainwashed by dark magic. *City in the Clouds (Bioshock) in Peril: Andrew Ryan {Boss Battles: Handyman and Airiana} *Aquatic Anarchy (SpongeBob SquarePants) in Peril: Mr. Krabs *Terror in the Temple (DuckTales) in Peril: Duckworth {Boss Battles: Goldy Bones, Goldenyan 24K and Gemadame} *Loud House of Horrors (The Loud House) in Peril: Ronnie Anne {Boss Battles: Poison Ivy, Audrey III and Lumberaith} *The Puplantis Pixelated Predicament (PAW Patrol) in Peril: Princess of Barkingburg {Boss Battles: Evilized Gamer Kid, Technoguise} *The Dead Walk The Earth (Plants vs Zombies) in Peril: Marigold {Boss Battles: Gargantuar, Zombaros and Lucifear} *Tanks for Nothing (Archer) in Peril: Woodhouse *The Fun Will Never End (The Amazing World of Gumball) in Peril: Tobias *Reflective Recoil (Steven Universe) in Peril: Mr. Universe *A Grimm Beacon Of Hope (Five Nights At Freddy's) in Peril: Night Guard {Boss Battles: Grimm Dragon, Twisted Wolf, Supreme Springtrap & Kageisha} *Attack of the Mutant Inkies (De Blob) in Peril: Inky Scientist {Boss Battles: Mutant Inky, Slimamander and Splaterrorist} *Life’s A Glitch (Namco Arcade) in Peril: Mappy {Boss Battles: Foul Beast, Galaga Mothership, Glitch 256 & Plazmask} *Robot Rebel Ranch II (Ed Edd n Eddy) in Peril: Johnny 2x4 *Winter Storm 2Fort (Team Fortress 2) in Peril: Miss Pauling *Springdale Symphony (Yo-kai Watch) in Peril: Hungramps {Boss Battles: Kaminarasu Goro, Nightmarionette and Orchestalk} *Escape from New New York (Futurama) in Peril: Dr. Zoidberg {Boss Battles: Robonyan 3000, AT-AT and Rewrite} *A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Star Wars) in Peril: Princess Leia {Bosses: Grandfather Cryptic, Jasper, Yellow Diamond & Gloomsday} *Horrorland Havoc in Peril: Champ (Goosebumps) *Scuffle at Snowdin (Undertale) in Peril: Mad Dummy {Boss Battles: Jack the Scallywag, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, Telenovillian} *Terror At The Triskelion (Marvel Comics) in Peril: Stan Lee {Boss Battles: Dr. Maddiman, Hans Full, Carnage & Dominatox} *The Prideful Prince Of Demons (Gravity Falls) in Peril: Pacifica Northwest *The Sexy Succubus Of Lust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) in Peril: Flash Sentry *24K Kalamity (Skylanders Academy) in Peril: Sprocket {Boss Battles: Flintheart Glomgold & Avareed} *All-U-Can-Eat Buffet at Mad Monster Mansion! (Banjo-Kazooie) in Peril: Bottles *Snakes In A School (Star vs The Forces of Evil) in Peril: Jackie Lynn Thomas *The Pesky Poindexter Of Sloth (The Angry Birds Movie) in Peril: Judge Peckinpah *The Wicked Spicy Dragon Of Wrath (Regular Show) in Peril: Pops *The Sin of Corruption (Rick and Morty) in Peril: Mr. Poopybutthole *The Sin of Distortion (RWBY) in Peril: Peter Port *Lord Morphedron’s Last Stand (Madame Mask Saga) in Peril: Jim LeGasse The Revenge Of P.U.R.R.S. Ruff Ruffman is back! And so is the Pussycat Underground Really Rotten Society! Now Ruff, Blossom and Chet must traverse through dimensions and defeat some of their old enemies and break Ruff’s family members out of their brainwashed trances! *A Blocky Start (Minecraft) in Peril: Grandpa Jenkins *Predicament at Point Royale (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Fiends of Future Past (Unikitty!) in Peril: Richard *Conflict at the Choco-Castle! (Time Bokan/Time Fighters) in Peril: Diebot *Killer Klowns from Hammond Castle (Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) in Peril: Rosario Corso *Wrath of the Red Baron (Annoying Orange) in Peril: Nerville *Terror at Thriller Bark! (One Piece) in Peril: Coby *The Temple Of Doomful Talons (Indiana Jones) in Peril: Short Round *Fiendish Fishmen Fiasco (Overwatch) in Peril: Mercy *A Scruffy Ruffman in London (HorrorVerse) in Peril: Nurse Alex Price *Horrors of the Haunted Sea (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) *Return of the Living Gelatin (Garfield) in Peril: Jon Arbuckle *One Small Step For Cheese (Wallace and Gromit) *Trouble in Paradise Mall (Despicable Me) *Despicable Dungeon Crawling (The Binding of Issac) *Werewolves Of Walkerville (The Magic School Bus) *Frightful Fashion (Littlest Pet Shop) in Peril: Blythe Baxter *Nightmare at the Museum (Night at the Museum) *We’re Being Invaded Charlie Brown! (Peanuts) in Peril: Rerun van Pelt *Big Trouble in Little Tokyo (Samurai Pizza Cats) in Peril: Emperor Fred *Superjail Smackdown (swim) in Peril: Jared *Deadites in the 2nd Dimension (Phineas and Ferb) in Peril: Dr. Doofensmirtz *Time Twist and Shout (Crash Bandicoot) in Peril: Crunch Bandicoot *Make My Mother Grow! (Saban’s Power Rangers) in Peril: Alpha 5 *Whipped Cream McGee’s Mechanical Upgrade (Mega Man) in Peril: Dr. Light *Nerds of the Dead (Captain Underpants) in Peril: Edith *Trouble in Textopolis (The Emoji Movie) in Peril: Heart Eyed Cat Emoji *Peril in the Pyramids (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) in Peril: Mr. Hobson *The Megastorm Brews (Sharknado) in Peril: Nova *Journey to the Center Of The Internet (Animeme) in Peril: Foul Bachelor Frog South Park: Revenge Of The Nazi Zombies The boys and Neuki traverse through dimensions to stomp out a Nazi Zombie virus that is reeking massive havoc. *Incident in Imaginationland (South Park) *Kalamity In Kamiki Village (Okami) *Shrink or Swim (Tom and Jerry) *Dilemma in the Upside Down (Stranger Things) *The Monsters Are Due On Maplecrest (Skullgirls) *Dimwits and Dragons (The Three Stooges) *Mechanical Malfunction (Short Circuit) *Wrath of the Rat Creatures (Bone) *Angry Mob Mentality (Monster High) *Peril in Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *If It Ain’t Broke Don’t Mix It (Mixels) *Trent Outta Hell (Saints Row) *Dial NZ For Nazi Zombies (Treehouse Of Horror) *Cutlery Calamity (Chowder) *Golem Big or Golem Home (Jimmy Neutron) *Spiders in the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Back to the Drawing Board (Scribblenauts) *Ghouls of Greasepit (Buddy Thunderstruck) *Out of Law and Order (Wreck-It Ralph) *Violence in the Village (Rambo) *Microbot Madness (Big Hero 6) *Backstage Brawl (The Muppets) *Terror in Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) *Trouble in Toronto (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *S.T.A.G. Union (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *NZTV (UHF) *Pebbles of Careless Whispers (Psychonauts) *Radio Riot (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Casino Clash (Cuphead) *Nightmare in the Glade Of Dreams (Rayman) The Secret Life of Pets: Domestic League *Feed a Feeder, Starve a Swarm (The Secret Life of Pets) *A Massive Loopahole (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Operation: N.E.M.E.S.I.S. (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Go North Young Pets! (Family Guy) *Plan 9 from Outer Spice (Skippyjon Jones) *Sno’ Money, Sno’ Problems (Calvin and Hobbes) *Bugs-B-Gone! (Jet Force Gemini) *Splunk or Swim (Johnny Test) *Dial 'Z' for Zoombies (Madagascar) *Maskless Norseman (The Mask) *Don’t Get Vlad, Get Even! (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Preschool Peril (Toy Story) *Ungrateful Dead (Dimension of the Living Dead) *Crossfire of the Third Kind (AVP) *To Whoville It May Concern (Dr. Seuss) *Black and White and Blank All Over (asdfmovie) *Taunting Frenchman, Holy Grail (Monty Python’s Flying Circus) *Duloc, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (Shrek) *Nighttime Of The Living Dead (PJ Masks) *Marketplace Massacre (Street Fighter) *Corporate Warfare (Talking Tom and Friends) *Bright Lights; Pretty Kitties (Darkstalkers) *Invention Intervention (Doraemon) *Baptism Brawl (Kingsmen) *Ink Positive (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Klaw and Order (Inspector Gadget) *Stop All The Reanimating (Resident Evil) *Food Storm Boyardee (Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) *Time Scans All Wounds (BurtonVerse) *Kaiju-Sized Conclusion (MonsterVerse) OK K.O!: Let’s Get Weird! Join K.O, Radicles and Enid on a quest to stop the villainous and absurd villainess known as Twilia Del Zona from causing weirdness on a global scale! Terror of the Televised Tyrant Timmy Turner and his fairies must traverse through various channels in their TV to stop the villainous Reality Controller from unleashing televised tyranny upon Dimmsdale! Bestiary The list of various enemies in the game is sorted by their franchise of origin Blasters Mode Blasters Mode is based on the Yo-kai Watch Blasters minigame from Yo-kai Watch 2. There are three bosses for each map, each can be unlocked by completing certain levels that fit with the franchise they represent, collecting all of the Minikits of that same level or completing all quests in the Adventure World of that franchise. The bosses in question are either mutants created by the dreadedful Dr. Hyacinth Brid aka Dr. Hy Brid, bosses from previous LEGO games, board games that have come to life or bosses from various franchises. Up to four players can team up to defeat the big bosses and get awesome rewards in the process! Boldfaced are original/creations of Dr. Hyacinth Brid. The Wizard of Oz #'Monkeidactyl' {Wickedly Winged Monkey; Defeat Monkeidactyl!} Return to Emerald City #Eyeclone {The Literal Eye of the Storm; Defeat Eyeclone!} (Yo-kai Watch) all of the Minikits in Return to Emerald City #???? all quests in the Wizard of Oz Adventure World The Simpsons #King Homer {TOH III's Second Act; Defeat King Homer!} Saturn Attacks! #'Horropodge' {Mess of Nightmarish Objects; Defeat Horropodge!} all Minikits in Saturn Attacks! #Lard Lad {50ft Eyesore; Defeat Lard Lad!} all quests in The Simpsons Adventure World Ninjago #Kabuking {One Kooky Kabuki; Defeat Kabuking!} (Yo-kai Watch) #SV Snaggerjag {Guardian of Catfish Pond: Defeat SV Snaggerjag!} (Yo-kai Watch) #The Great Devourer {Sinister Snake with Fetish for Fangblades; Defeat The Great Devourer!} Doctor Who #Cyberking {King of the Cybermen; Defeat Cyberking!} #Dalek Emperor {Ultimate Rice Pudding Consumer; Defeat Dalek Emperor} #Cheshire Cat {Feline with Frightening Fangs; Defeat Cheshire Cat!} (Batman & Robin) Vehicles/Gadgets Some of these vehicles and gadgets can be found in the packs alongside other characters. Some of the newest types are P.A.B.s (Pretty Awesome Backpacks), which act as jetpacks that can make those who can’t fly take to the sky! Panzers are high on armor and attack power, very useful against groups of enemies and objects! And the Quadrupeds are rebuilds in the shape of animals, making them able to help out in certain types of puzzles. Starter Pack *X-PO II (Flight Docks, Cargo Hooks, Gold LEGO Melt) Vortech {Aerial Assaulter} **Rift Rumbler (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **The Tri-Pod (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Gold LEGO Melt) {Mecha} *Snazzy Submarine (Dive, Invisible, Silver LEGO Blowup) Trenchmen {Seven Seas Scourge} **Trench Tank (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Tuxedo Tumbler (Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon, Dig) {Turbo Tunneler} *Monster Doghouse (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Vine Cut, Sonar Smash) Mongrex {Mecha} **Canine Crasher (Accelerator Switches, Cracked LEGO Objects, Towbar) {Vehicular Assaulter} **Hound Dog Hellraiser (Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon) {Panzer} *Gumball Gatling (Special Weapon, Silver LEGO Blowup) Fangball {Gadget} **Candy Crusher (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Snack Attacker (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Silver LEGO Blowups, Special Weapon) {Gundam} BioShock *Gatherer’s Garden Wynand **Plasmid Pack {P.A.B.} **Plasmid Panzer {Panzer} *Songbird Elizabeth **???? **???? *Security Zepplin Daddy **Turbine Zepplin {Better Booster} **Hindenburg’s Revenge {Aerial Assaulter} *Bathysphere {Seven Seas Scourge} **Showergon **Scrubberangle Gravity Falls *Mystery Cart Pines **Hover-Cart **Cart Clasher *Sweater Rack Pines **Sweater Angler Fish **Sweater Mammoth *Eye-Bat Cipher **Eye-Rachnid **Third Eye-Bat *Stan Balloon Stan **Stan Head Van **Stan Head Mech *S.S. Cool Dude Soos **Gobblewonker Jr. **Shacktron *Thompson’s Minivan Wendy **Minivan Flapper **Minivan Gundam My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TBA PAW Patrol *Ryder’s Rescue ATV **Hover ATV **Chrome Cleanser *Chase’s Police Cruiser **???? **King Beast *Marshall’s Fire Truck **???? **Hydrophant *Skye’s High Flyin’ Copter **???? **Falcon Flyer *Rocky’s Recycling Truck **???? **Salvaged Vixen *Zuma’s Hovercraft **???? **Sea Predator *Rubble’s Diggin’ Bulldozer **Mini Miner **Rubblesaurus *PAW Patroller **Air Patroller **PAWverizer *Everest’s Shivering Snowcat **???? **???? *Tracker’s Jungle Jeep **???? **???? *Cali’s EMT Ambulance **???? **???? *Bath-Cycle **???? **???? *Mayor’s Minivan **Cluck-O-Copter **Solar Speedster *Kitten Cruiser **Kitty Copter 4000 **Katastrophe Krasher *Tricked-Up Trike **Hyperboost Trike **Demolition Racer *Amelia **Aquatic Adventure Capsule **Plastic Baker’s Bomber *The Flounder **The Catfish **The Hammerhead *Diving Bell **Booster Bell **Belfry Basher *Sid’s Ship **???? **???? *Sea Patroller **???? **???? *Pizza Truck **???? **???? *Litter Boxer **???? **???? *Roving Report Van **???? **???? *Super Trike **Hover Trike **Trikeceratops *Angel’s APC **???? **???? *Apollo’s Pup Mobile **???? **???? *Temple Trekker **???? **???? *Cresent’s Astrolander **???? **???? *Red Carpet Corvette **???? **???? *Yumi’s Tractor **???? **???? *Jack-in-the-Boxer **???? **???? *Fatale Flyer **???? **???? *Liz’s X-Treme X-Terminator **???? **???? *Ecto 1 Jr. **???? **???? *Rio’s Spy Cruiser **???? **Striped Submerger *Pop Starfighter **???? **???? *W.H.T. Bike **???? **???? *Royal Roadster **???? **???? *Mitzenbishi **???? **???? *Buddha Blaster **Buddha Beam **Yin Yang Yak Ed Edd n Eddy *Garbage Scooter **Garbage Sub **Garbage Goliath *Squirt Gun Gatling **Squirt Gun Jetpack **Squirt Gundam *Snow Cone Cannon **Snow Cone Mortar **Blizzard Behemoth Team Fortress 2 TBA Skylanders Academy TBA Yo-kai Watch TBA Madame Mask Saga TBA Star Wars TBA The Angry Birds Movie TBA Five Nights at Freddy's TBA Marvel Comics TBA Archer TBA Rick and Morty TBA The Amazing World of Gumball TBA Star vs The Forces of Evil TBA SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Wagon Squarepants **???? **???? *???? Star **???? **???? Futurama TBA Plants vs Zombies TBA NAMCO *NAMCO Arcade Machine Pac-Man **???? **???? Regular Show TBA De Blob TBA Goosebumps TBA Ducktales TBA RWBY TBA Banjo-Kazooie TBA Undertale TBA Steven Universe TBA Overwatch TBA Minecraft TBA Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TBA Mr. Peabody and Sherman *WABAC Machine Peabody **???? **???? *Orcoptitron Sherman **???? **???? *Vinci’s Flying Machine Peterson **???? **???? Captain Underpants TBA Wallace and Gromit TBA Peanuts TBA Garfield TBA The Binding of Issac TBA Crash Bandicoot TBA Sharknado TBA Despicable Me TBA Saban's Power Rangers *T-Rex Battle Zord Scott **Tyrannical Repulser **Thunderous Legionnaire *Mastodon Battle Zord Taylor **Shady Mammoth **Pachyderm Pulverizer *Triceratops Battle Zord Cranston **Three Horned Terror **Glacieratops *Sabertooth Battle Zord Kwan **Statically Electrical Eradicator **Teeth of Thunder *Pterodactyl Battle Zord Heart **Winged Warrior **Aerial Atrocity Phineas and Ferb TBA Samurai Pizza Cats TBA Time Bokan/Time Fighters TBA Horrorverse TBA Mega Man TBA The Magic School Bus *Magic School Bus Frizzle **???? **??? Night at the Museum TBA Littlest Pet Shop TBA One Piece TBA Robot Chicken TBA Pirates of the Caribbean TBA Annoying Orange TBA Indiana Jones TBA Unikitty! TBA The Lego Ninjago Movie TBA The Emoji Movie TBA Animeme TBA Stranger Things TBA Scott Pilgrim vs. The World TBA UHF *George’s Car Newman **???? **???? Rambo TBA Diary of a Wimpy Kid TBA The Muppets TBA Psychonauts TBA Courage the Cowardly Dog TBA Mixels TBA Buddy Thunderstruck TBA Monster High TBA Okami TBA Wreck-It Ralph TBA Big Hero 6 TBA Saints Row TBA South Park TBA The Three Stooges TBA Cuphead TBA Tom and Jerry TBA Bone TBA T.U.F.F. Puppy TBA Skullgirls TBA Jimmy Neutron TBA Chowder TBA Kingdom Hearts TBA Short Circuit TBA Scribblenauts TBA Rayman TBA Treehouse of Horror TBA Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TBA Shrek TBA Monty Python’s Flying Circus TBA PJ Masks TBA Bendy and the Ink Machine TBA Kingsmen: The Secret Service TBA The Secret Life of Pets TBA Inspector Gadget TBA BurtonVerse TBA asdfmovie TBA Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs TBA Dimension of the Living Dead TBA Doraemon TBA Talking Tom and Friends TBA Street Fighter TBA Darkstalkers TBA Resident Evil TBA Madagascar TBA Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi TBA MonsterVerse TBA AVP TBA Family Guy TBA Dr. Seuss TBA Codename: Kids Next Door TBA Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory TBA Toy Story TBA Bloom County TBA Skippyjon Jones TBA Jet Force Gemini TBA The Mask *???? Ipkiss **???? **???? *???? Ventura **???? **???? Johnny Test TBA OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes TBA Nexo Knights TBA Dragon Ball TBA Hello Kitty TBA We Bare Bears TBA Project X Zone TBA Avatar: The Last Airbender TBA Danny Phantom TBA Ben 10 TBA Total Drama Island TBA Alice in Wonderland TBA Halo TBA Dead or Alive TBA Hotel Transylvania TBA Bravest Warriors TBA He-Man and the Masters of the Universe TBA Thundercats TBA Looney Tunes TBA Home Alone TBA Mighty Magiswords TBA Lilo & Stitch TBA Kubo And The Two Strings TBA League of Legends TBA Dead Space TBA Monster Hunter TBA Skyrim TBA Wander Over Yonder TBA Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure TBA Planet of the Apes TBA Star Trek TBA Game of Thrones TBA Silent Hill TBA Mortal Kombat TBA Fairy Tail TBA Percy Jackson and the Olympians TBA Sailor Moon TBA Samurai Jack TBA Shovel Knight TBA Supernatural TBA The Chronicles Of Narnia TBA Bayonetta TBA Bionicle TBA Bomberman TBA Castlevania TBA The X-Files TBA Men in Black TBA The Matrix TBA Sly Cooper TBA The Hunger Games TBA The Walking Dead TBA Assassins Creed TBA Ghosts n’ Goblins TBA Shantae TBA Killer Instinct TBA Kung Fu Panda TBA LazyTown TBA My Life as a Teenage Robot TBA Naruto TBA The Fairly Oddparents TBA El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera TBA Humble Bundles Humble Bundles are a new form of packs in the game. They can be bought at any price, and the money you pay for them is split between charity and the game’s developers. There are 3 for each year, with each of them having four Minifigures of different franchises and four vehicles/gadgets that belong to them. There are 36 in total #High Seas Hoodlums (Minifigures: Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, Metalbeard and Captain Celaeno) Sid’s Submarine, Sea Patroller, The SeaCow and Swashbuckler Pirate Ship) #Monsters of Scooby Past (Minifigures: Charlie the Funtime Robot, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Skeleton Man, Chickenstien) [Vehicles/Gadget: Cotton Candy Cruiser {Cotton Candy Cropduster, Cotton Candy Cannon}, GHz Gatling {Megabyte Muncher, Static Spider}, Skeletal Sled {Rib Rampager, Calavera Crusher} and Coop Cruise {Egg-Radicator, Pluck-O-Matic} #Oddball Baddies (Minifigures: Egghead, Polka-Dot Man, Condiment King, Zodiac Master) [Vehicles: Egghead’s Mech, Polka-Dot Puma, Hot Dog Go-Kart, Zodiattacker #Prehistoric Park Survivors (Minifigures: Alan Grant, Lex Murphy, Mr. DNA and John Hammond) TBA #Royality Pack No. 63 (Minifigures: Ice King, Flame Princess, Cake the Cat and Fiona the Human) #Powerpuff Girls’ Rogues Gallery (Minifigures: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM and Princess Morbucks) #Talons of Terror (Minifigures: Doomfist, Moira, Reaper and Widowmaker) #Despicable Villains (Minifigures: Victor Perkins, El Macho, Scarlett Overkill and Balthazar Bratt) #Rescue Reinforcements (Minifigures: General Catton, Bat Cat, Meowzma and Spritz) #Greedy Red Skull Gang (Minifigures: Doronjo, Boyacky, Tonzura and Leopard) #Send in the Clowns! (Minifigures: Pennywise 1990, Pennywise 2017, Joe the Killer Klown and Buggy the Clown) S.S. Georgie, C.H.U.D. Buster, Circus Tent Saucer and Big Top #Domestic Internet Sensations (Minifigures: Nyan Cat, Grumpy Cat, Doge and Simon’s Cat) #Humble Bundle No. 13 #Humble Bundle No. 14 #Humble Bundle No. 15 #Humble Bundle No. 16 #Humble Bundle No. 17 #Humble Bundle No. 18 #Humble Bundle No. 19 #Humble Bundle No. 20 #Humble Bundle No. 21 #Humble Bundle No. 22 #Humble Bundle No. 23 #Humble Bundle No. 24 #Humble Bundle No. 25 #Humble Bundle No. 26 #Humble Bundle No. 27 #Humble Bundle No. 28 #Humble Bundle No. 29 #Humble Bundle No. 30 #Humble Bundle No. 31 #Humble Bundle No. 32 #Humble Bundle No. 33 #Humble Bundle No. 34 #Humble Bundle No. 35 #Humble Bundle No. 36 Treehouse of Horror Bonus Missions For every 20th Golden Brick you collect, you unlock a new Bonus Mission hosted by Kang and Kodos themselves! Each bonus mission has a hidden green brick that automatically unlocks itself after beating the level it is found in. They also have different characters to play similar to the bonus missions from LEGO Marvel Superheroes, and you can bring in any character you want, so long as it doesn’t exceed the 8 character limit. There are 180 in total, one mission for each of the new franchises. Trivia *The rifts in this game are much different than the ones in the previous game. Now the rift you travel through has images of locations from different dimensions. *Some of the Adventure Worlds are more expansive and offer more puzzles, quests, renovations and Minikit activities. *The Hacking minigame is much different then the one from the first game; as it’s now a rehash of Space Invaders *Each Adventure World has a statue of the franchise’s creator. *Depending on their points of origin, some characters have unique bases for their toy tags. Characters that originate from Video Games have a silver base, characters from cartoons and comics have a chartreuse base, characters from movies have purple bases and original characters have green blue bases. *The human wannabes of the antagonistic gangs in Saints Row are replaced with common enemies with gang colors **The Daleks and Cybermen represent the Vice Kings, Gremlins represent the Westside Rollers, and Calaveras represent the Los Carnales **Classic Yo-kai represent the Ronin, Flying Monkeys and Winkie Guards represent the Sons of Samedi, and the corrupted members of the Stilwater P.D. are represented by Robo SWATs and Skeletrons from The LEGO Movie; which replace the Brotherhood as the third gang. The Misako agents however, are unchanged. **Martians from Mars Attacks! represent the Morningstar, the Egg Pawns from Sonic the Hedgehog represent the Luchadors and the Deckers are represented by the Talking Toilets. **The commandos of STAG and Zin stay the same however. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12